


Routine

by yellowblankets



Series: dont wanna be lonely, just wanna be yours [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowblankets/pseuds/yellowblankets
Summary: Taeyong doesn’t want Jaehyun to go. He never wants Jaehyun to go.





	

Taeyong wakes up to Jaehyun trying but failing to slip quietly out of their bed.

He makes a sound, something between a groan and a whine, shifts lazily from where he’s huddled comfortably among the pillows and sheets, lifting his head to where Jaehyun is. He barely moves, however, before gentle hands grasps his jaw, fingers brushing his hair from his eyes. Soft lips presses onto Taeyong’s forehead. “Go back to sleep. I just need to get ready.” Jaehyun mutters into his temple, thumb trailing up and down across Taeyong’s cheeks, eyes apologetic. Taeyong frowns.

“What time is it?” He mumbles, moving to sit up and grab for his phone. He left it on the bedside table the night before, haphazardly throwing it before he had cuddled into his lover’s arms and fell asleep. It had been an exhausting day; Taeyong was cooped up in his office, reading and editing through manuscripts after manuscripts, the endless refills of coffee his only salvation. He had come home with sagged shoulders and a recently developed distain for reading. Jaehyun had returned a couple of hours later, wearing his exhaustion much like a coat. They both fell to bed almost immediately, dinner forgotten. 

Taeyong almost reaches for his phone when he's pushed back against the sheets, Jaehyun caging his body with both of his arms. It works, Taeyong can’t move. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll wake you up before I leave so just go back to sleep.” The younger insists.

“…But it’s too early.” And it’s true. Taeyong can barely open his eyes but the sky outside their bedroom window is still dark, the luminescent moon still peeking from behind thick clouds. His heart lurches at the realization. Scowling, Taeyong is suddenly not as sleepy anymore. “ _Jaehyun.”_ He calls out, sighing when the latter leans into his space, and locking his fingers behind the younger’s neck.

Their lips are centimeters apart, breath warm and sated against the other’s skin but they don’t kiss, just a simple brush that has Taeyong curling his toes in unfathomable pleasure. Sleep tugs on him but he perseveres, pulling Jaehyun even closer until he can hide his face between the crook of the younger’s neck, longing and needy. He doesn’t want Jaehyun to go. He _never_ wants Jaehyun to go.

It doesn’t matter what Taeyong wants, though.

They stay like that for awhile, just two tired bodies holding each other tight, unbothered by the time knocking at their doorstep. Jaehyun trails phantom kisses across his lover’s face, breathing in his scent. He bathes in Taeyong’s presence as much as he can, cherishes like it like a lifeline. He wants nothing more than to seep into everything that is Taeyong, to latch on and never let go, to stay and hold him.

But reality soon sinks in and when Jaehyun leans away, his heart pins heavily against his chest. “I have to get ready.” He murmurs to a displeased Taeyong, always apologetic, always reluctant.

Taeyong says nothing.

He watches underneath heavy eyelids as Jaehyun gets out of their bed, dragging his legs towards the bathroom before closing the door behind him. It’s too soon but something inside Taeyong cracks a little more at the familiar scene that unfolds before him. He knows this scene, has it memorized and tucked at the corner of his mind. In about twenty minutes, Jaehyun would be done with showering and he’d start to get dressed. T-shirt and jeans, the usual. Maybe even the plaid jacket that Taeyong had hang for him in the wardrobe, ironed and ready to be worn.

It’s his favourite, the plaid. It’s red and blue and so worn out from the amount of time it’s been used but Taeyong loves it anyway. When Jaehyun’s work requires him to be gone for long periods of time, Taeyong would find himself wrapped up in that jacket, taking comfort in any way he can. 

Taeyong must have fallen asleep again because when he wakes up, Jaehyun is leaning over him, rubbing his arms consolingly. He’s dressed already, the exact clothes Taeyong had predicted. Even the plaid. Jaehyun smiles and tilts into Taeyong’s space. “Manager hyung called. I have to go now.” His tone is sorry, low and grave against the shell of Taeyong’s ears. The latter blinks.

“What do you have today? More photo shoots?” Taeyong mumbles, turning into his sides to Jaehyun. His reply is a weary nod. “That and I have to reshoot some scenes. It’s why I have to leave right now.”

He pauses, which gets Taeyong’s attention. “What is it?” He prods because Jaehyun has that look on his face, the one that screams of held back truths and unbearable guilt. He's avoiding Taeyong's eyes now and its only when he tugs on the younger's fingers insistently that he finally relents.

“I’m meeting up with Chaeyeon today. Another…date.” Jaehyun says.

Taeyong falters. “Oh.” 

“It’s just for show," Jaehyun rushes to explain, words tumbling out of his mouth in a panicked speed, "A staff will be there with us, snap some blurry shots and post it online. It’ll only take awhile. An hour, max.”  

It’s supposed to be soothing, Jaehyun’s reassurances - the way he's caressing his jaw with the pads of his thumbs, gently of course - but bitterness eats away at Taeyong, his head reeling from the fact that once again he won’t be seeing his own lover because he’ll be someone else’s for a day, as usual. Another day, another ten articles written about the industry's hottest couple, Jung Jaehyun and Jung Chaeyeon. Another day, another slap in the face that Jaehyun isn't his because he's everyone's else first. 

Taeyong's face slams shut before he can help himself and he knows Jaehyun sees it because he is suddenly bombarded with kisses.

“I told you it’s nothing, Taeyong. None of that is real.” He whispers between kisses, his lips wet with desperation, his eyes pleading. “I’m still yours.” Jaehyun reminds him, grips his hands tight, so tight. “I’ll always be yours.”

 _I’ll always be yours._ It’s what Jaehyun had told him five months ago, standing under the warmth glow of the balcony lights, hands clasped together. Amsterdam stared back at them from beneath the skyscrapers, a vibrant and rather melancholy witness, air cool to the touch. Taeyong remembers how heavy his finger felt that day, weight down by the silver band that Jaehyun slipped on for him.

He chose to believe Jaehyun that day. He still does.

Taeyong sighs into side of Jaehyun’s head, lips brushing at the temple. “I know, I know. I just-” He fists onto the back of his partner’s shirt, shuts his eyes against the bubbling frustration that's threatening to burst. Somewhere at the back of his head, his sister’s voice lingers. “It’s not going to be easy with Jaehyun. You have to know that.”

He loosens his fist. “Come back to me.” Taeyong catches himself whisper, a silent echo in the shadows of their bedroom, a desperate plea. Jaehyun pauses, eyes unreadable. He heaves a sigh before he nods his head, just a little, pecking his fiancé on the cheek. “Always.”

When Jaehyun leaves that morning, it’s with a loaded grip right where his heart is.

When the front door finally clicks shut right behind him, Taeyong curls into his corner and heaves out a shaky breath. "Always." He murmurs, grasping onto it like a needed reminder, anchoring himself into Jaehyun's promise.

"Always." 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this honestly.


End file.
